The present invention relates to a method for controlling clocks in computer networks of a hierarchical structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,643 describes a method for implementing a fault-tolerant clock control in distributed systems. All of the existing clocks in the network participate in establishing the system time: the mean value is generated from all their clock messages. This generally leads to a considerable amount of messages and places considerable demands on the communication means. There is a need for a system in a hierarchical computer network that can synchronize all of the individual computer clocks to a central control as well as identify when one of the clocks is out of synchronization.